


I Remember

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

You remember the first time you saw her, stretching like a cat as the stood from the chair she was strapped to. She turned in a circle, meeting your eyes and winking. She looked smug, like she knew exactly what was going to happen and when. 

“Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ‘cha.” She said, voice thick with a Jersey accent. She held out her hand dramatically and you seemed to be the only one willing to shake it. 

“Y/N L/N. Pleasure.” You grinned. 

“I like you Suga’.” “Thanks, I guess.” 

You remember the first time you saw her dressed like herself. You remember how every guard stopped and stared before she spoke up. You saw all her tattoos on display in an outfit that complimented her in every way. Even the shoes that may have seemed ridiculous on anyone but the Queen of Gotham. She turned on her heel, catching your eye again and giving you that same smirk, only this time painted bright red. Then she strutted off towards the helicopter. 

You remember the first time you saw her cry. The Joker’s stolen heli had crashed and he hadn’t made it. You watched her try to play it off, like she wasn’t falling apart on the inside. 

“Hey guys! I missed ‘chu all so much!” She said, voice choked. Lawton helped her off the top of the crashed cab and Digger tossed her bat to her. She fell into step next to you. 

“You don’t need to pretend around me Harley.” You said softly. 

“Thanks Suga’.” 

You remember the first time she hugged you. Saying goodbye to return to her bare cell. (Not that yours had much in it anyway) Her arms were warmer than you expected, slung around your neck. Yours found their place tucked around her waist. 

“I had so much fun with ya.” She whispered. 

“Me too Harley, see ya around.” 

You can remember when the wall of your cell blew in and she was standing there, looking stunning as ever. Her grin was almost as big as the Joker, who was standing behind her. 

“Come on Suga’, let’s get outta here.” She chirped holding out a hand and helping you over the rubble. 

“Hell yeah.” You took her hand and you ran away from Belle Reve. 

You remember saying goodbye again. After months of teaming up with the King and Queen of Gotham crime you handed her your calling card and gave her a hug. 

“If you ever need anything, you know where to find me.” 

“Okay, you’re sure you don’t wanna stay?” 

“Yeah, Harls, I’m not really one for team work. But I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

“Absolutely Suga’.” 

You remember when she showed up at your door, nearly a year later. She was dressed in civs and sopping wet. She was crying You brought her inside, giving her clothes and a towel. You shoved her into the shower while you made tea. She curled up next to you and told you everything. How her Puddin had hit her and she didn’t know who else to go to. You held her till she fell asleep and then carried her to bed. 

You can remember when you realized you were falling for her. You had woken up before Harley and went to make breakfast. She had been staying with you for a couple weeks since she showed up at your door. You flipped a pancake and felt her hands on your shoulders. She yawned. You blushed and turned your head to smile at her. 

“Mornin’ Suga’.” She said, voice stilled laced with the remnants of sleep. “Smells good.” 

You remember the first time you kissed her. She had just done her makeup so you could take her to a concert you had stolen tickets for. Her lips were that beautiful bright red that you couldn’t help but love. She smiled at you in the mirror and when she turned around you didn’t think about it. There were the sparks that every romance novel talked about before you pulled away, stuttering out apologies and blushing. 

“Aww, I had no idea Suga’.” She grinned before pulling you in again. Needless to say, you both had to fix your lipstick. 

You remember the first time she told you she loved you. After a year of dating she still loved to ramble on and you still loved to listen. 

“You’re a good listener Suga’. That’s why I love ya.” She seemed surprised, like she hadn’t quite meant for that to come out. 

“Did you just…” 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” 

And then you’re pulling her towards you and her lips are on yours. It’s frantic, and electric and hectically alluring. Every spark you had ever felt with Harley multiplied by a thousand. You could feel every bit of love and affection she held for you and she could feel the same. When you pulled away both your chests were heaving and you were beautifully out of breath. 

“I love you too.” You said, and you meant every word. You realized, sitting there, looking into her bright blue eyes, that everything could end, right there, and you wouldn’t care. You couldn’t care less because you had everything you could ever want with this beautiful woman. Sure, you were escaped convicts of the world’s worst prison but world be damned you were going to be the happiest women alive. You were going to stay up too late dancing, drink too much, rob banks and play pranks. The Queen and Queen of whatever city you found yourself in. Together you were practically unstoppable.


End file.
